


give me a reason

by kagehinataboke



Category: Naruto
Genre: (or trying to), Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Studying, i just want happiness for my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: “there’s… no reason to kiss right now. you just want to get out of studying.”“do i need a reason to want to kiss you?”— a sasunaru one-shot





	give me a reason

“Sasuke.” Naruto pokes his cheek with a pencil eraser, and it takes all of Sasuke’s willpower to keep from laying him out. “Sasuke,” he whines persistently, poking again. “ _Sasuuukeee_.”

“ _What_?” he snaps, snatching the pencil and breaking it in half. “ _What_  do you want?”

“I’m bored. And hungry. Let’s go eat ramen.”

“Go by yourself.” Sasuke returns to his book with an irritated click of the tongue. This moron never learns. He  _should_  grow more responsible as their training continues, but it’s the opposite. Then again, it is  _Naruto_  he’s talking about…

“You really get on my nerves sometimes!” Naruto flips down on the floor with a petulant huff. “Seriously, I let you come over and you just read the whole time? You’re so boring.”

“We’re supposed to be  _studying_ ,” Sasuke reminds him impatiently. “You  _amazingly_  begged me for help, remember? Now stop slacking off before I get seriously pissed off.”

“Ooh,  _scary_ ,” Naruto mocks. He flips onto his stomach and reaches out to poke Sasuke in the side. “Ah c’mon, I don’t want to study. Hey, let’s kiss?”

Sasuke almost chokes. “You— Are you stupid?” he splutters. “Where the hell did that come from?” He knows he won’t be able to refocus now. Damn Naruto… He’s so blunt that it’s almost unbearable. Sasuke always gets caught up in his rhythm, over and over and over again. It drives him crazy in a dozen different ways.

“What?” Naruto flips over to grin at him upside-down. “You don’t wanna?”

_Don’t you dare fall for it,_ Sasuke tells himself sternly. “There’s… no reason to kiss right now. You just want to get out of studying.”

“Do I need a reason to want to kiss you?” Naruto drones in a way that makes Sasuke flinch.

_Don’t give in,_ he repeats internally.  _Don’t give in, don’t give in, don’t give in._

“Everyone needs a distraction sometimes,” Naruto continues in a slow, deliberate tone. He crawls closer, but Sasuke refuses to look at him. Even so, he isn’t reading anymore: the book in his hands is long forgotten. His knuckles are turning white from how hard he’s holding onto it.

This is a type of losing, too—constantly letting Naruto sway him. He’s obnoxious and lazy and careless, but Sasuke loses to him again and again. It’s his only weakness: never being able to say no to him. It’s too easy to get lost in his radiance, like a planet orbiting around the sun. He wants to kiss him, but is it truly his idea, or has he already been sucked in?

“Sasuke.” Naruto’s hands reach around him and slide down his exposed wrists. Sasuke drops the book out of surprise, not realizing he’d let his guard down. That’s another terrifying thing about Naruto: he always manages to break down any barriers standing in his way.

“Dammit…” Sasuke sighs and lets himself give up, because some part of him knows that he already has. “Five minutes. That’s  _it_.”

Naruto cheers and tackles him like a puppy that’s been starved for attention—which is essentially what he is. He’s already kissing him fervently before Sasuke can even try to scold him. Motiveless or not, it still makes his heartbeat skip like a stone.

As irresponsible at it is, it’s nice to get swept away like this sometimes… Forgetting everything else other than each other is something that they can both afford to do more often. Besides, can it really be  _losing_  if it feels so perfect?

_“The hole in one’s heart gets filled by others around you,”_  Kakashi had said once, a long time ago, and Sasuke had written it off. How ironic that it would later prove to be entirely true, in more ways than one. His heart used to be full of countless holes, and all it took was a single person to fill them again.


End file.
